Usuari Discussió:ルフィ
Benvingut! Hola i benvingut al wiki! A dalt de tot t'he deixat un quadre amb uns consells molt útils. Sobretot, llegeix-te les Normes i l'Ajuda. Ja per començar, t'he tret el que has posat a la Boa Marigold perquè era la història de la Hancock copiada, bé, almenys ho has dit tu mateix. No copiem les coses entre articles, encara que puguin ser semblants com en aquest cas. Tu mateix, penses que queda bé veure el mateix text amb les mateixes paraules a dos o més articles? Jo penso que no. I una altra cosa, no has de posar d'on extreus la informació al mateix article. Si vols, posa-ho al resum però si és un text escrit per tu o traduït d'un altre wiki no cal posar-hi la atribució (ja que entre wikis la llicència està sota CC-BY-SA). PD: Déu ni do quin nom t'has posat, aviam qui és el guapo que et troba. 19:29, set 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Largo Fas bé de preguntar perquè l'article no està acabat, ni de bon tros. Se'l considera complet quan té aquestes seccions completes: "Aparença", "Personalitat", "Habilitats i Poders" i "Història". Com pots veure a en Largo li queda bastant encara. La descripció dels atacs ho he passat a la seva fruita, a Ami Ami no Mi#Tècniques. Les tècniques i atacs d'una fruita o objecte (espasa, etc.) les descrivim a l'article d'aquella fruita en comptes de a la pàgina de l'usuari. Així ja ho sabràs, però de completar les fruites del diable ja se n'encarrega la MiniPusa. Una altra cosa, per fer una llista no cal posar punts en negreta. N'hi ha prou amb posar un asterisc (*) i es convertirà en punt. Si en poses dos (**) serà un subpunt del punt anterior. Bona sort! 18:10, set 9, 2012 (UTC) : Quan vulguis contestar algun tema similar o alguna cosa al cap de poca estona d'haver-me enviat un missatge, fes com jo ara i posa el missatge sota de l'altre desplaçat. Si utilitzes l'editor que ve de sèrie hi ha un botó. Sinó, pots posar dos punts i un espai (: ) abans de cada paràgraf. D'aquesta manera no tinc la discussió tan plena. : Anem al gra, a corregir alguns errors que fas: * A Pirates Amigo has posat la imatge amb el link, després de pujar-la al wiki. No posis links (images.wikia,etc.), acostuma't a pujar les imatges. En aquest cas hauràs de posar 250px|La bandera dels Pirates Amigo. ** La imatge no tenia llicència! Les llicències són molt importants i obligatòries en aquest wiki (llegeix les Normes). Si no saps com afegir-ne, llegeix: Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Ja te l'he afegit jo ara. ** Tampoc estava a màxima resolució, ja que a l'anglesa està a 158 × 161 píxels. * Els enllaços a articles del wiki els has de posar entre Nom de l'article. És molt més fàcil que posar tot el link. * Estèticament doncs, el nom de l'article a principi de tot va en negreta :P : De moment ja està, corregeix això i completa els articles com vulguis. Si alguna cosa no les saps fer m'ho demanes i t'ho explico, i si vols t'ho faig jo per ensenyar-te i posar un exemple. : 18:30, set 9, 2012 (UTC) :: . Aquí pots veure com estava i com està ara per veure els canvis que he fet. :: 19:58, set 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: La imatge et sortia amb aquest requadre perquè tenia un "thumb" al codi. Quan cliques a afegir una imatge et demana si vols posar una miniatura o a mida completa. Si és a la informació d'un article la posaràs en miniatura (thumb) a dreta o esquerra, però si és la imatge de la plantilla (com la Char box) haurà de ser a mida completa. Col·locar les imatges es fa així, des del codi (Fitxer:Pirates_amigo.jpg): * Afegint "|thumb" quedarà dins un requadre. ** Si a més del "|thumb" afegeixes una mida així "|300px" (per exemple), sortirà en un requadre i en aquella mida. * Afegint "|left" o "|right", farà que surti a dreta o a esquerra. * Si no afegeixes res sortirà sense cap requadre (és com ha d'anar a les plantilles) ** Igualment pots afegir la mida amb "|250px" per fer que surti amb una mida concreta i sense requadre. ::: Aquest és el secret de les imatges (editant-les des del "manera de font"). Sobre el en:BroOk i tot allò se'n diu enllaç interwiki. Com que m'has afegit la Char box a la discussió, la plantilla aquesta té un codi especial que fa que apareixin enllaços interwiki automàticament. Per això no s'ha d'afegir a pàgines d'usuari (ja l'he tret). ::: 09:55, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Portada Et contesto jo, ja que en aprt és culpa meva. *Lo del compte enrere ja ho he arreglat, simplement vaig ficar la data del pròxim i no vaig pensar a canviar el numero d'episodi. *En quant a el "què esta passant", procurem actualitzar-ho quant toca, però tot i ser tanta gent, no hi pensem normalment, fins que algu veu: osti, està enrraderit el que diu! i llavors ho canvia. Estaria bé que es fes automàticament, però no tindrem aquesta sort XD A més, en BroOk encara no ha omplert la informació de l'563] de manera que no tenim res per ficar-hi encara. Merci per avisar^^ Vagi bee!! 12:34, set 11, 2012 (UTC) :Això és fàcil. Qualsevol pot editar-ho, una altra cosa és que es faci bé, ja que hi ha força codis entremig, tot i que per sort només cal canviar text. Només cal anar a la pàgina Portada/Quèestàpassant i allà actualitzar la informació, vigilant els codis i llestos. :Cuideeet!! : 18:22, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manga Carai, si que has fet una bona viciada si! Doncs, a l'igual que l'anime, el manga és de publicació setmanal. Acostuma a sortir els dimecres al migdia, a o ser que hi hagi alguna festa a Japó o hi hagi descans de l'autor. Pàgines per on sol sortir són http://www.mcanime.net/ o http://www.mangareader.net. Tandebó surtis més sovint, però que hi farem. Vagi bée!!!^^ 18:04, set 16, 2012 (UTC) :A submanga també l'havia llegit fa temps, però no m'acaba d'agradar massa, a més crec que triguen més a penjar-lo, ja que només hi pugen la versió en castellà. A mcanime hi pengen la versió original tan bon punt surt, llavors l'anglesa al cap de poc i després l'espanyola. Fins i tot, al cap d'uns dies hi és en català. 19:18, set 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preguntes Bé, normalment qui té un dubte ho pregunta fent un bloc. Qui ha vist la sèrie acostuma a tenir dubtes curiosos que té més gent, i així tothom diu la seva i queden discussions interessants. L'altre és obrir una subwiki de One Piece de respostes (a l'estil Yahoo Respuestas però d'aquest wiki), però no m'agrada aquesta opció i queda descartada per la gran feinada que podria suposar (a més, no n'hi ha cap en català i seria un projecte massa gran, per fer en un futur potser). Així que la solució més encertada és fer ús dels blocs. Gràcies per compartir les teves idees! 16:18, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manga2 Doncs si, mola llegir-ho en català, tot i que fan servir Luffy en comptes de Ruffy i coses per l'estil si no recordo malament. A submanga el que fan és una predicció de quan pot sortir, basant-se en el dia que ha sortit l'últim. Com que el Capítol 681 va sortir el dimarts, al calendari ja han ficat que surt dimarts. En quan a la firma, la tinc feta en una pàgina d'aqui la wiki, i llavors quan firmo ja surt automàticament. Són uns quants codis, i pel meu gust encara no està acabada, ja que li vui fer uns quants arreglos més.Això el que pots fer és copiar-ne alguna i després adaptar-la al teu gust si vols fer-te'n una. Per fer-la servir, ja t'explicaria com ho has de fer. Per si vols començar a fer servir codis i coses per l'estil de moment dels més senzills (tot i que no tothom els sap fer anar), jo et recomano aquesta pàgina, està molt ben explicat i jo a vegades la faig servir per quan tinc dubtes. Per si vols fer provatures, et recomano que creïs la pàgina Usuari:ルフィ/firma i allà comensis a practicar per fer una firma que t'agradi. Pd: Per ficar codis i tot això, millor fer-ho des del codi font Vagi beee!! 22:35, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Boira de l'Arc de Sant Martí Hola! He vist que fa 2 mesos que no edites la Boira de l'Arc de Sant Martí. Si us plau, si vols continuar editant l'article fes-hi alguna edició. Si ja no vols, treu la plantilla que informa que l'estàs editant tu. Si no ho fas tu, d'aquí uns dies ho faré jo, ja que pot haver-hi usuaris que volen editar aquest article. Si quan tornes trobes l'article sense la plantilla i el vols seguir editant, pots tornar a posar-hi la plantilla sense cap problema (si no t'han passat al davant). Espero tornar-te a veure per aquí aviat! 16:33, nov 15, 2012 (UTC)